


Panda Masks

by CrazyCatMeow



Series: MC YouTube and HermitCraft one shots/ short stories [24]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Meanie Bears, panda bears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyCatMeow/pseuds/CrazyCatMeow
Summary: In 00FFFF's fic Meanie bears, Scar pranks Grian after a mask is stolen... this is what would happen if what Scar was saying was true.
Relationships: n/a
Series: MC YouTube and HermitCraft one shots/ short stories [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117622
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Panda Masks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [00FFFF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/00FFFF/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Meanie bears](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575443) by [00FFFF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/00FFFF/pseuds/00FFFF). 



Scar’s blade comes down is a clear chop, neatly severing the panda head from Grian’s body. As the builder poofs in to smoke the panda head follows. Scar jumps back as Grian respawns with the panda head still attached.

This wasn’t supposed to happen… when Grian had stolen the head it had fused to his head since it was a curse of binding after all. Sure he had teased about the head being stuck and would slowly turn him into a Panda but this was completely unexpected. The spell doesn't work this way.

“Scar?” Grian’s fear filled expression showing concern for the wizard. Who is leaning against a tree, panicked. 

“This shouldn’t happen… it’s just a curse of binding,” Scar mutters as he pulls Grian to his feet.

Grian’s ears pin down to his head as he realizes what’s happening, “The heads not off is it?”

“It’s still there and it, uh might be actually spreading this time,” Scar explains as he pulls Grian away from a bamboo stalk.

The small beady eyes looking up at Scar, fill with tears, “I don’t want to be a panda…”

“We’ll find a way to fix this,” Scar murmurs as he grabs Grian’s face, softly running his thumb across his fur, “Come on, it's ok.”

Grian yawns, his sharp teeth glinting in the fading light, “Can we continue this in the morning?”

Scar nods, “I’ll get some things about pandas.”

Shambling back towards his base Grian pushes two beds together and curls up on them. After a few hours a sharp pain in his stomach draws him from his slumber. Rolling out of the blankets he ambles over to his chests and without thinking grabs a small stack of apples and chews thoughtlessly. 

After a few moments Grian jolts back to his senses, he’s sitting on the kitchen floor surrounded by half eaten apples. As he slowly stands up he realizes two things, one he only slept for about three hours and over the time he was sleeping he’s gotten much shorter.

Grian: Hey, scar?

Scar: You ok

Grian: i'm turning into a panda

Scar: ill be over in a moment.

As Scar rushes over he gasps as he sees Grian. He stops in his tracks, the short hermit is sitting on the floor looking completely uncomfortable in ill fitting clothes. The fur has spread down to his shoulders. 

It's clear that his body structure is changing as his legs are forced apart, his fingers are losing dexterity.

“Oh, Grian. I'm so sorry,” Scar sobs as he helps untangle Grian from his sweatshirt. 

Grian makes a sharp bleating sound, “I don’t think this was your fault.”

“How can it not be?

“I stole the head,” Grian chuffs, his stomach growls and Scar grins softly.

“Oh, uh, you might not like this bit,” Scar mutters, “You can eat what you eat now, but you probably will fall asleep when you’re not eating… meanie bears, well they aren’t exactly social animals.”

If possible Grian’s face looks even more heart broken, “I think we should probably go find Xisuma.”

Scar nods and helps Grian to his feet. With how his body is changing shape it’s probably not a good idea for him to fly.

As they walk past Mumbo’s base, Grian grabs a stalk of bamboo and starts chewing idly. Scar lets him.

When they make it to Xisuma’s base, Grian stumbles.

“Stay here I’ll get Xisuma,” Scar instructs, he takes off and zooms into the large tower.

Grian rolls over and continues to chew on his bamboo. He’s nervous and everything is changing. A sharp crackle of admin magic draws his attention as Xisuma lands next to him.

“Oh, Grian…” He murmurs softly.

Blinking softly, Grian huffs and bumps Xisuma’s leg with his head.

“Ok, time to go,” Xisuma explains as he teleports Grian up to the top of his base. 

Grian gives a toothy yawn, “X?”

“Yeah, it's me,” The admin murmurs, brushing his hands against Grian’s fur.

“I don’t want to be a panda.”

“I don’t know how to fix this,” Xisuma admits, “When you put that head on it merged with you and it will take a lot of work to separate it.”

Grian whimpers softly, “But how did it merge?”

“That is a very interesting question…” Xisuma muses, he pulls up a few admin screens and gasps softly, “Well uh, that’d do it. Your code has a leftover bit of magic from something and it reacted with the curse of binding on the panda head.”

Frowning softly Grian flops over onto the ground, “You can fix this right?”

“I think so,” Xisuma answers softly.

Scar nods, “Magic is undoable.”

Gasping as a short tail grows in Grian curls into a ball, “That’s good…”

“Grian,” Xisuma softly starts, “I can make it so you’ll sleep until the transformation is done… would that be better?”

Nodding Grian lets the admin work his magic. As everything fades to black he feels Scar’s hand gently rubbing his ears.

Opening his mouth Grian yawns, his large fangs glinting in the soft afternoon light. As he looks around he spots Scar talking with Mumbo and Iskall. Standing up on shaky legs, Grian waddles into the large area serving as Xisuma’s kitchen. Blinking he realizes he’s walking on all fours.

He flops down on the floor next to Xisuma, “What’s going on?”

“Hey Grian how do you feel?” Xisuma asks softly crouching in front of the bear.

“Im, ok i guess.”

Xisuma nods and gently ruffles Grian’s fur, “I can get you back to huaman, but i wouldn’t wear any mob head.”

“Would i turn into other mobs?”

“Not like this, but partly… Scar keep your mob heads in your ender chest.”

The room brakes out into peals of laughter. Mambo crouches down next to Grian and lets him sniff at his hand for a moment.

“Do you want me to turn you back now?” Xisuma asks, as he pulls open some admin panels. 

Grian nods and lets scar dump some blankets over his head.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading.


End file.
